Master Slayer
by aspifgnfu
Summary: What happens when your lover dies, old friends become new enemies, old enemies become new family, and fate decides to give you a massive power boost? Buffy Summers is about to find out. set after "chosen" follow along as Buffy learns the truth about the secrets hidden in the slayer line.
1. Master Slayer Prolouge

Master Slayer

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the Idea.

AN: Spoilers for Season 7 of Buffy (with an assumption that Buffy and Spike had sex during touched or Chosen, which ever floats your boat) and for Angel Season 5 up to episode "Damage". Also, Gunn got the legal stuff downloaded into his brain by making a deal with Angel not the Senior Partners so he still has sole rights to his soul. (I know horrible pun but it is 4am and I just can't bring myself to change it)

Prologue

May 20, 2003 L.A., California, United States of America

Hyperion Hotel

They were arguing again. The Scooby gang plus Kennedy, who seemed to think that sleeping with Willow gave her more say than any of the other baby slayers, was trying to tell her what she should do with her life again. The only ones not joining in the fight were Dawn and Faith. Both of whom had apologized for what happened earlier that week.

Buffy felt that the newbies needed more training in which demons to hunt and which to leave alone before sending them out on patrol without her or Faith and the Scooby's had taken the stance that the only good demon was a dead demon, minus Angel of course. She really just could not take any more, not today. Not when Spike, you know the demon they had been trying to get kill for the last year, had died saving the world less than 10 hours ago. She was tired, she was injured, she was angry, but most of all she was heartbroken. Moreover, she wanted to get the hell away from these ungrateful wretches that she used to consider her friends. She felt like she was seeing them truly, for the first time and she didn't like what she saw.

"We need food and more medical supplies. We'll talk about this more when I get back," she said abruptly, cutting off Kennedy's current rant in the process. "Immediate needs must take priority. Giles you are in charge. Faith, Carmen (a rather outgoing newbie, from Argentina, that Faith seem to get along with best), and Nadia (a quiet girl, from Romania, who had only shown up about a week before Caleb but a fierce and innovative fighter that Buffy thought showed a lot of promise) your with me. If we plan to get more than one meals worth of food for this many people I will need help carrying the groceries. Grab a few weapons that are easy to conceal and meet me at the SUV." Then she walked away to follow her own advice.

Packing up her mother's SUV with mementoes, clothes for her, Dawn, and Spike, weapons from the abandoned hunting store, the few books that Merrick had left her when he died, and money from the abandoned bank teller drawers (not the safe unfortunately the manager had remembered to lock that up before skipping town); then leaving it outside of town at a storage facility had not seemed like over kill to her. Therefore, when people started leaving Sunnydale in droves that is what she had done. However she knew that the others would most likely have called her paranoid, so she didn't tell anyone she had done so until she asked Robin to stop the bus and let her retrieve it. Dawn had been ecstatic and Faith just thought that she had done a damn smart thing, but the others looked at her as if she had betrayed them by not telling them she had done thusly. Oh well, It was probably just sour grapes because she had the stuff that was most important to her and their stuff was buried in the crater that used to be Sunnydale. (Except for Giles of course whose stuff was still in his flat in England) Though none of the potentials had arrived with more than a back pack full of clothes, toiletries, and personal mementoes a few of them had had the presence of mind, or maybe just the same sense of paranoia that Buffy had, to grab their bags and some basic emergency medical supplies and stow them on the bus. But still out of the 18 new slayers, 2 chosen slayers, 1 witch, 1 watcher, plus Xander, Dawn, Robin, and Andrew; only Dawn, Buffy, Faith (who had a fake ID that Angel had provided her with before she left LA) and 5 new slayers (including Nadia and Carmen) had any clothes, toiletries, medical supplies, ID, or money with them. It was not a good place to be. I figure that means I will have to stop by the place I got my fake drivers license the summer I ran away and get enough ID for the Americans at least to get access to their social security numbers, birth certificates, passports, and bank accounts. Oh well I will have to bring that up to Willow maybe she and Giles can go while we are shopping. That would allow Xander to stay here with the girls and Giles and Willow can provide Griffith with the information he needs to make IDs for everyone.

4 and ½ hours later

When Faith, Carmen, Nadia, and Buffy walked in with what appeared to be enough food to feed the entirety of the US Army for a week the last thing they expected to find was the bloody chaos that was awaiting them. As Buffy rushed to help with the wounded and find out what happened she failed to notice the four dead bodies off to the side of the lobby. It would only be later that she would find out what happened and how it cost 3 baby slayers and her little sister Dawn their lives.

It seems that some of the council raised slayers, led by Kennedy and egged on by Xander, had decided that they didn't have to wait for Buffy and Faith's approval to go out and fight. They had gone on patrol and found what, based on their descriptions, Buffy identified and a clan of Bracken Demons (a notoriously peace loving species) in their great arrogance and desire to fight they had attacked the family while Dawn tried to protect them only to find herself pushed to the outside of the group by the horde of Slayers (and one carpenter). While the slayers were so busy "defeating" the family of pacifist demons, two Polgara demons came at them from behind. Dawn was dead before they even realized there was a problem. At the end of the fight the two Polgaras, Family of 6 Bracken Demons, three Slayers, and Dawn were all dead and the other slayers had taken many injuries. Buffy's grief and rage knew no bounds when she heard not only the story but also Willow, Xander, and Giles defending the girls and their actions.

Buffy could take no more so she gathered her beloved sister in her arms and carried her out to the garden behind the Hyperion and dug her sister's grave. When she was done, she silently without a word to anyone climbed the stairs to the room that she and Faith had decided to share that night. When Faith got there, she took one look at her grieving sister slayer, then she took off her shoes and jacket, then climbed into the same bed to wrap her arms around the now sobbing older slayer.

Dreamscape

Faith and Buffy found themselves standing up high, on top of a mountain, looking out over crystalline blue water on three sides. The forth side showed forested areas. It was beautiful but they could feel it about half way down the eastern ocean facing side of the mountain was a source of great evil and it was getting stronger.

Faith and Buffy looked at each other and simultaneously said, "Hellmouth"

Then whoosh they were soaring over the trees going inland from the tip of the peninsula they had just been on to settle briefly in front of a sign **Tauranga Airport**. Then whoosh they were going up like a Google map zooming out until again they paused this time looking down at the shape of a two-part island. They looked down and saw a little avatar representing each of them standing on a mountain on the north island of what was now labeled New Zealand, exactly as it would be on a map.

End dreamscape

When they awoke breathing hard both girls had already come to the same conclusion, the two of them were being shown a newly awakening hellmouth.

"Clearly we need to go but do we take any of the others with us?

"No I don't think so. I mean if we were supposed to wouldn't they have been on the island in the dream with us?"

The next morning Hyperion Lobby

As Faith and Buffy came down the stairs, they saw Carmen, Nadia, and Amanda sitting on the circular couch facing the stairs with their bags packed and laying at their feet. "We got assignments also. We're supposed to hitch a ride with you to New Zealand, help you set up at the hellmouth, then Amanda takes the south island and Carmen and I take Australia," explained Nadia.

"So are we heading for the airport or what?" asked Amanda as they all loaded their bags into the back of Buffy's SUV. "Can't, to many weapons to get through airport security and we wouldn't be able to take the car with us. Plus, none of us has a whole lot of what I would call real money with which to start a new life. So we could drive to the docks and finding a very nice man who is willing to take 5 girls across the ocean in his boat in exchange for one slightly used SUV or we could stop by my dead beat dad's and force the seven years of alimony and child support that he owes out of him. Then use that to buy passage on a cruise ship heading in the right direction. Which do you prefer?" replied Buffy.

"Dead beat dad it is" said Faith.

"In that case we need to stop by Wolfram and Hart to and see if Gunn and Wes are willing to come with us and play the intimidating evil lawyers/muscle. If they are it should help make things go smoother and provide me with non-violent threats, he hasn't been around in the last decade or so. Therefore, it is unlikely that he would take and threats of bodily harm from me, or any of you, seriously. I hope that if we offer to put it in writing that this is a one-time payment and wipes out any parental rights or child support debts he owes Dawn, or me whose death he doesn't need to know about, He will be more willing to make the payment. We should also sell the SUV and have a cab take us to the docks. Less to transport means we have more options open to us."


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just a rental.

Master Slayer Chapter 1

Last time on Master Slayer

"So are we heading for the airport or what?" asked Amanda as they all loaded their bags into the back of Buffy's SUV. "Can't, to many weapons to get through airport security and we wouldn't be able to take the car with us. Plus, none of us has a whole lot of what I would call real money with which to start a new life. So we could drive to the docks and try to find, what is likely to be, one very gross and delusional man. That is willing to take 5 girls across the ocean in his boat in exchange for one slightly used SUV or we could stop by my dead beat dad's and force the seven years of alimony and child support that he owes out of him. Then use that to buy passage on a cruise ship heading in the right direction. Which do you prefer?" replied Buffy.

"Dead beat dad it is" said Faith.

"In that case we need to stop by Wolfram and Hart to and see if Gunn and Wes are willing to come with us and play the intimidating evil lawyers/muscle. If they are it should help make things go smoother and provide me with non-violent threats, he hasn't been around in the last decade or so. Therefore, it is unlikely that he would take and threats of bodily harm from me, or any of you, seriously. I hope that if we offer to put it in writing that this is a one-time payment and wipes out any parental rights or child support debts he owes me and/or Dawn, whose death he doesn't need to know about, He will be more willing to make the payment. We should also sell the SUV and have a cab take us to the docks. Less to transport means we have more options open to us."

Gunn had been more than willing to assist with there legal/money issues. Which was of great help and with his assistance Buffy got everything that her father owed plus late payment interest in one lump sum as long as she promised neither she nor Dawn would ever ask him for anything again. Considering she had no desire to be anywhere near him again, Buffy felt that she had come out the better in that deal.

But even better than that Wes had made sure that all 5 of the girls had access to research books and an ipad so that they could skype him with questions. Nadia called it a pocket watcher and it was all done at Wolfram and Hart's expense. A good use of evil resources was his explanation. He also got Fred to enable the ipads to access WR&H's demon database for emergencies when he wasn't available at the exact time that they needed him.

With the money from her father and the fact that Angel gave all of his team reasonable sized signing bonuses that they all promptly cashed and gave to the 5 reassigned slayers, the girls were actually able to get Visas and passports (a fake in Faith's case) and find passage for them and the Jeep (pulling a trailer carrying all of their stuff) within the month. Much faster than Buffy and Faith had originally anticipated considering they weren't exactly traveling light.

They had felt even luckier when Angel told them about this company that did passenger freight cruises. The company was called Maris* and it had a cruise that went from Los Angeles to San Francisco then crossed the ocean to Pusan, Korea before traveling down the coast of China until it got to Singapore. The Freighter would keep going but that was as close as the freighter would get them to where they needed to be. Then all they would have to do was drive across Indonesia take a ferry from Denpasar across to Darwin, Australia. From there they planned a nice scenic drive along to coastlands of Australia, dropping off Carmen in Perth and Nadia in Melbourne, to Sydney where they were to meet up with a freighter run by some non-violent demon clients of Wolfram and Hart. That, while not a passenger freighter, was willing to make some room on board for the three slayers and their stuff for the few days that it would take them to get to Tauranga. Especially since they were getting their legal fees for this run waived and they didn't have to deviate from the stops they would be making anyway. All in all, with stops to get the Australia bound-girls set up Buffy and Angel figured it would probably take them around 7weeks to get to Sydney then they would have a 3 day trip to Tauranga. At which point they would get a place set up for Faith and Buffy before heading south to set up Amanda.

On the voyage across the ocean Buffy had several weird, even for her, things happen to her. She could hear things that even Faith wasn't able to hear, thus causing Buffy to suffer several migraines. She started throwing up throughout the day. Normally this would be put down as sea sickness but she would throw up then be perfectly fine for several hours before getting sick again. The last thing explained the first problem but not the second. She had a detailed slayer dream, actually it was more a dreamscape conference featuring her, Whistler, and Sineya.

Start Dreamscape

Buffy looked around. The setting was familiar right down to the bonfire and Sineya the only difference from Buffy's vision quest in the desert was Whistler sitting beside her on the log.

"Hey Kid"

"Whistler, I am already on the way to a new assignment, what could the powers that be possibly need from me right now that would require your presence instead of the normal cryptic dream?"

"It's not what they need it's what you need. What you need to know specifically."

"How much do you know about the spell itself that created the newbie Slayers? Not the idea behind it but the actual mechanics of the magic."

"Not much. Just that it funneled the power of the scythe in to the potential slayers to activate their innate abilities." She replied.

"Yes and No. The scythe didn't really have any power of it's own. It was an object that acted as a magical channel, connecting the slayer line together and allowing the current line bearer to access the abilities of the slayers that came before them. As you know secondary powers vary from slayer to slayer based on a lot of different factors. For instance your prophetic abilities, when you were first activated, were more than 3x as strong as Faith's which are nearly nonexistent, but her resistance to the thrall of a vampire or telepath/empath powers far out strips your own. As with all things in life it is a tradeoff. The Scythe allows the line bearer who wields it to potentially tap into the power or ability of a slayer that came before them, one that they may not have on their own. When Willow used the scythe what she was really doing was making a direct connection from the first slayer, Sineya, to the line holder and activating their ability to spark the activation of the next slayer, what she didn't think of/or didn't know enough to think of was the effect channeling that much Slayer power would have on the current line holder."

"This sounds like something Faith should be hearing. So why tell me?"

"Because Faith was removed as the line holder shortly after you were brought back from heaven. While you were dead the title of The Slayer, note the capitals, fell to Faith, and she had to know that, but still she didn't try to get ahold of anyone to ask what she should do or if there was anything that could be done so that she could get out and take up her responsibilities again. To the powers that be that willingness to sit in jail, while showing remorse, also showed an almost complete disregard to what would happen to the world with its designated last line of defense sitting in a jail cell. She left the Hellmouth and by extension, the rest of humanity nearly defenseless despite multiple slayer dreams telling her that she was needed there. Because of this when you were brought back it was decided that while Faith would remain a slayer, potentially a very good one at that, it was not wise to keep the line flowing through someone who wouldn't be available to the world at large and wouldn't pass the line on to the next generation potentially for years, thus essentially leaving the world without a slayer for the length of her incarceration. If you should have happened to die again, that is. So the line was passed back over to you, to insure that if something happened to you there would be another active slayer that wasn't sitting in a federal penitentiary. All of that to say the spell was using you as its channel and power source and it's you that will feel the consequences both of the spell and of something else that Sineya is here to talk to you about."

"Why do I get the feeling that I am going to wish there was alcohol in this dream by the time your finished talking?"

"Probably because we both are. It goes like this….."

A/N: I know I'm evil to leave that kind of cliff hanger but I have to go into work now and the chapter is getting kind of long. So I figure better to post now and write more tonight at work then post again later this week and to post 1 super super long chapter next week. Sorry if you don't agree.

*Maris is a real company that does a route exactly like I described. I have not traveled with them so I don't know anything about what it is like besides what I read on their website. I anyone is interested it is .com


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See prologue

A/N: I am taking a little artistic license to the episode Anne of Buffy season 2

Master Slayer Chapter 2

When Buffy woke up her four fellow slayers were sitting in chairs around her bed either reading, talking, or watching her. She couldn't help but wonder if she had some deadly disease and was on her deathbed or something. Faith was the first to notice her, as she was the current slayer on watch.

"Welcome back B. They either had really good news for you or really bad," said Faith.

"Hunh?"

"You've been in an enchanted sleep for nearly 30 hours now, Buffy." Explained Amanda

"Faith said that and the power rolling off of you probably meant extreme slayer dream. Nevertheless, you must be starving from not eating in so long and I am sure you have to go to the bathroom. How about Nadia and I go get you some food and drinks for all of us, while you get cleaned up some? We can talk about whatever is going on just as easily in ½ an hour. Plus you probably want to digest it some before explaining it," said Carmen.

2 hours, a shower, a very large bowl of beef stew with half a loaf of butter bread, and nearly 2 liters of water later the 5 slayers were sitting in Buffy's room again with a bottle of diet dr. pepper and a hot fudge brownie sundae each.

"So what's goin' on B?"

"The PTB felt that I needed a history lesson combined with a lesson in magical theory so I would understand what is happening to me. You know how my abilities have been weird lately? Turns out that part of it is something that happens to every slayer at some point during their tenure as slayer. Well assuming they live long enough to reach that point, that is. And the other part of what is happening to me is a consequence of the spell Willow used to activate that line. Did anyone ever tell you about the summer of 1997 right before you came to Sunnyhell?"

"No, in fact they went out of their way to avoid talking about that summer. I assumed because it was right after you sent Angelus to hell."

"Okay do you know the story of how Kendra died?"

"No, I never really thought about it."

"Kendra was in Sunnydale to back me up. Angelus sent me an emulation-o-gram with a message to meet him somewhere. I knew it was a trap but not whom the trap was for. So I went to the meeting alone and had Kendra stay at the library to protect the others. When I got back, I found the library trashed and Kendra dead. I was kneeling over her body when the cops came in. When they tried to arrest me, I ran. Which was good since they were dirty and opened fire at me, I'm pretty sure they were on the mayor's payroll. Anyway, the cops put out an arrest warrant for me. This cop cornered me in the park, even had me in handcuffs, when Spike came out of nowhere knocked out the cop and said he had a deal for me. Between the cops and Angelus's minions it wasn't safe for the two of us to be on the streets so I took him back to Revello Drive. Mom saw her first dusting that night. Anyway, Spike and I made a deal. He would help me clear out the minions and get Dru out of the way leaving me a clean one on one fight with Angelus. In addition, he would make sure Giles, who was taken for information, would be alive when I got there. In exchange, I was to let him and Drusilla walk away from Sunnydale. I didn't want to make the deal. Dru had just killed Kendra earlier that night after all, but he was right I had no chance against all of them on my own. However, as I was getting ready to leave mom decided to demand answers that she had been ignoring for nearly 3 years. We got into a huge fight and she told me that if I left not to bother coming back. What could I do? I went. The world was at stake. Any way extremely long story semi-short, I sent a newly re-ensouled Angel through the portal to Acathla's dimension to keep the portal from swallowing our dimension and realized I had nothing to stay for. My friends had lied to me and obviously didn't trust me anymore, I had just killed my lover, my mother threw me out, Snyder expelled me, and the cops wanted me on murder charges. Therefore, I did the only thing I could think of, I packed my bags and got on the first bus headed anywhere but there. It just so happened to be headed for L.A."

She took a bite of her Sundae before continuing her story. "The place I was living actually made your place in Sunnydale seems homey but it was cheap, they didn't ask any questions, and it was close to the diner that I was working at. Any way I ended up trying to save a bunch of people that were being kidnapped and made to work as slaves in this demon dimension. The thing is, a hundred years would pass in the demon dimension and only a day would have passed in ours. It took me 25 minutes to get in kill the bad guys save as many of the humans as possible and get back out, sealing the portal to that dimension as I went through. That is nearly a full year of fighting in a hell dimension.

Now the reason it's important to know that is that when you add in the year I spent in hell it means I've been a slayer for a little more than nine years, not the 8 that everyone assumes. Keep that in mind for later in the explanation cause this is where the lesson in magical theory starts. As it turns out when the PTB couldn't be sure that you would be available, should I die again, so they transferred the line bearer powers back over to me. That isn't a slight against your abilities as a slayer just a practicality in the face of your incarceration. That being said Willow was using me, the line bearer, as the focus and power source for the spell to active the minis. This funneled a lot of magical power through me leaving me with what amounts to a massive power boost. Basically, it makes me very nearly the equivalent of a day walking vampire, you know without the blood thing. It also left me with more than a touch of magical ability. Apparently in addition to the basic spell casting and potion making ability, which all people with ability to tap into magic have, it also left me with what is known as an active power. In my case the ability of empathic premonition. It makes me very nearly a full seer, but not quite. As I will have to touch or be asleep to get visions. Though my visions are about to get color, emotion, and surround sound in a high def. movie kind of clear. And it will be extremely hard to kill me from now on. It pretty much guarantees that I will die in combat as disease and natural death by old age won't do it. If I die, it will be because someone took my head and heart. That however is the least of my coming problems. While getting control of the new powers will be tricky a bit of help and a lot of practice would take care of that. No, it's back to Sineya and the history lesson that is creating the problem. Do you know that Sineya is the only slayer in the history of slayers to last a full 10 years before dying?" She sent a look at Faith.

"No, Diane told me there wasn't really a history of the slayers before the time when Sumerian was the primary written language. Even then the surviving accounts are patchy and don't cover every girl. It wasn't until around the time of the rise of the Roman Empire that the watchers started to make journals to chronicle the lives of their slayers and even then, some of the watcher diaries have been lost. "

"Hunh, you know sometimes I forget just how long you were with your watcher before being called. Anyway, what no one knows because it hasn't happened in thousands of years is that slayers have a similar internal power structure to what vampires have. When first called we are fledgling slayers, as we progress we become just regular slayers. It is at the ten-year mark or a little after that, we gain enough power and experience to become what is known as a Master Slayer. Now the time it takes to become a Master slayer is dependent on the girl and her experiences as a slayer. For instance, a slayer who served her entire career on a hellmouth will be vastly stronger than a slayer that served for longer but away from a hellmouth. For me, with an additional year in a hell dimension and then a beat down on a hell goddess, am powerful enough to hit Master Slayer slightly after my 10 year anniversary, which is February 9, chronologically a full year early. The PTB believe it will fall about 1 to 2 weeks after my anniversary as opposed to the full 4 months it took for Sineya after her anniversary, no hellmouth or demon dimension but she had MUCH stronger demons. The skills of a master slayer are approximately, what I had for like 10 minutes while I was under the enjoining spell. I can access any of the abilities or memories of slayers that came before me. Meaning I will understand the languages they did and know how to fight with the weapons they fought with, if they knew how to make their own weapons so will I, if they had a sensing ability so sensitive that it could differentiate between three different vampires standing a full 3 blocks away from them then I will also have that ability. Though to be completely honest having an ability doesn't mean it will be as powerful or easy to train or use for me as it was for them. I won't understand it as instinctively as I do the abilities that were meant for me.

Now according to Whistler that is what worries the PTB not that, I am getting a power boost from the spell or that I am scheduled to hit master level a year early. More that both are going to happen less than 11 months apart. They are worried that I will be an accidental danger to myself, to you guys, and to the world if I am near a hellmouth at the time. Plus I will need help to train my new abilities before I should be allowed back near civilization. So, Whistler and I came up with a plan that the PTB agree has the best chance to work. I am still going with you to New Zealand. Where I will help you set up everything including helping you set up a garage that strictly does motorcycle repairs and custom builds, Whistler's idea, and getting my certification from the WHO (World Health Organization) as a Trauma Counselor, also Whistler's idea. Before I use my new certification and hopefully a new job with the same organization to head to Nepal. The shit heads don't know it but I have been keeping in contact with Oz since he left Sunnydale the second time. I think that monastery that taught him to control the wolf would be very helpful in helping me regain control of my body and powers. In addition, Oz still lives nearby with his wife Nala, so I would have friendly faces nearby. I would still be close enough to help if you need me and would be still consider the place I set up with you as home base but would be able to learn what I needed to from the monks in order to regain my control. Plus working for the WHO would give me a great deal of leeway where I help out and in what capacity and allow me an enormous amount of freedom of movement into countries that wouldn't normally allow me access. You know just in case we need access for supernatural reasons. I am essentially to be a roaming slayer going where I am needed instead of having a set territory like the rest of you, but will still be based out of the hellmouth with you Faith. However, they really feel that you will only occasionally need my help with the 'mouth, but that other than that you will be more than capable enough to handle it."

"Where exactly are we going to get the money for a house and a business plus apartments for the girls and all the other stuff we are going to need for that plan, like taxes, liscenses, schooling for the girls, transportation…"

"We get it Faith," said Carmen.

"That's the best part. The watcher's council,"

"You don't think Red has already drained that account dry?"

"Oh I am sure the money is one of the first things they did after we left. But Whistler said that the special operations account is in a different name and bank from the main accounts specifically so that it can't be traced back to them. He gave me the account number and password. It's a numbered Swiss account and they suggested that we continue to keep the money there for privacy and joint access. He gave me the info now so that we can house hunt online before we get there. Quicker set up, which he seriously, yet still infuriatingly vaguely, hinted would be really important for me. It also means we can work on all that other stuff immediately also."

"How much are we talking about here?" asked Amanda

"750 million in pounds sterling" she paused to allow them time to pull themselves back together. "You have to remember this was used to fund really expensive things like mercenaries and high end magical weapons from the black market. It had to have enough there to cover whatever may come up, without tripping banking laws by making really large obvious money transfers. So they probably added it a little at a time. I think that we should only use this account for start-up funding then leave the rest for emergencies. We should be able to use the money I got from the bank in Sunnydale and the money that the fang gang gave us to support ourselves until we can do it without help. That is what this money was for the council as well, an emergency fund that could be disavowed if anyone ever tried to tie it to them not an operating account. "

"I wonder how much was in the main account if that was an account that could be disavowed?" questioned Nadia

"I wonder if we can bring them back and blow them up again." Buffy looked at Faith with a quizzical raised brow. "I talked to Dawn and I know about you working two jobs to put food on the table for you and your sister after your mom died. They are supposed to be supporting the slayer specifically so that doesn't happen**. ** You must have been so fucking tired and that was before you had 32 extra teenage mouths to feed. It's not right." All three of the girls looked guiltily at each other, none of them had ever thought about the fact that food costs money while they were staying with Buffy.

"But it is done. Nothing can change what has already happened and we have a lot to do before we get to Singapore. So let's get to it." She pulled out a tablet of paper, a pen, and a laptop, "so I say we start by making a to do list by location as some of it will need to be done in multiple cities. We also need each come up with a list of must haves for our homes, for instance Faith and I must have at least two bedrooms and two baths, a large space to train in, a library, living room, kitchen, dining area and lots of storage. What about the place in Perth? What do you absolutely need Carmen?"


End file.
